


ask her for the strength to stay

by starraya



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, F/F, tw: attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: Bernie would do anything for Serena, give her anything. Just not this. Never this.





	ask her for the strength to stay

Heart thudding, she races up the stairs. Braces herself, her shoulder, smashes down the door.

"Serena!"

Too close, is all her brain can register, a red coat too close to the roof edge.

So she pulls her back. _Yanks_ her back. Arms locking around Serena's waist, tightening as Serena slumps to the floor.

"Please," Bernie pleads, "tell me you weren't, tell me . . ." She kneels behind Serena, cradles her.

"I just wanted . . ." Serena's voice cracks. She tilts her head to face Bernie, eyes glistening but tears unfallen. "Please, just let me be with her."

Bernie's knees ache. She clutches Serena tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene from my last fic where Serena commits suicide. Bernie dreams of saving her.


End file.
